Rat
Rats are animals that spawn in dark places in the Overworld. They are the main focus of Rats. Wild Behavior Wild rats are considered voracious pests that seek to eat as much as possible. They will target any items they consider edible, which they will try and eat. Rats will seek out planted crops, which they will break and consume. Placing food items in chests does not provide much protection, as rats will steal items from chests, occasionally leaving behind Contaminated Food, and will dig through any wooden walls to create Rat Holes. In addition to their thievery, wild rats will also flee from players when seen, or when stealing items. Rats will not flee from a player wearing a Piper Hat. In order to thwart rodent infestations, players can tame cats, which rats naturally fear, as well as craft Rat Traps to bait and kill the rodents. Rats will only squeak when their health is below 50%, when they are hurt or when they die. Taming Taming a rat is considered difficult as they actively try and avoid players. It is impossible to tame a Plague Rat, but a normal Rat is tamed using Cheese. Like other food items, rats will eat cheese items that are thrown on the floor. However, wild rats have a trust variable that increases with each feeding of cheese. As the rat slowly trusts the player it will not flee as fast or far, and by the time it has had 10 cheese, it will trust the player enough not to flee. Once the rat has been fed cheese 10 times, each additional feeding will have a 33% chance of taming the rat. It can take up to 15 times to tame a rat. Rats are tamed when they make heart particles and can be interacted with. Cheese items from other mods can be used as well. Rat Menu Rats have a menu that can be accessed by interacting on them with most items or an empty hand. In this menu, the player can change the helmet (or banner) the rat wears, the rat's upgrade, and the item held in the rats hands or mouth. More importantly, the player can cycle through rat commands by pressing the arrows to the right. The current status of the rat is also displayed. Rat Commands Rats have a variety of commands that can be changed in their menu, or through the use of a Rat Flute. They are as follows: * Wander - The rat will mill around aimlessly like most vanilla creatures. Note that the rat will still defend its owner while under this command. * Stay Here - The rat will slouch upwards and sit, not moving at all and not following any other tasks. * Follow Me - The rat will follow the owner like a Wolf, and defend the owner from attacks. * Hunt Prey - The rat will target any animals and monsters in the area and attack them. Rats will not attack baby mobs. * Gather Items - The rat will pick up any items on the floor. * Harvest - The rat will break grass blocks and crops and pick up the drops. Some upgrades, like the Rat Upgrade: Miner, Rat Upgrade: Planter and Rat Upgrade: Fisherman override this command. * Transport Items - The rat will carry items from a pickup container (like a chest) and move them to a deposit container. Note: that for the Hunt Prey, Gather Items, Harvest and Transport Items commands, players can use a Cheese Staff on containers to designate them as pick up and drop off locations. Specialization There is a variety of headgear that can be applied to a rat. Apart from vanilla helmets, pumpkins and banners, there are 9 special hats and masks that rats can wear. A rat gets armor points from its helmet. Most specialization of rats comes from Rat Upgrades. These give rats specific stats or abilities, and there are currently 50 rat upgrades available. Breeding Two rats of opposite sexes will breed when placed inside a Rat Cage decorated with a Rat Breeding Lantern. When bred, rats will produce 1-3 pinkies, which take a day to become adults. Breeding rats can result in new domestic color morphs like white, hooded, cream and albino, among others. Rat Breeding Lanterns can only breed one pair of rats per day. Transport Tamed Rats can be placed on their owner's head or shoulder by interacting while sneaking. Up to three rats can ride on a player. Only the rat's owner can carry it or place it in a cage. A Rat Sack can be crafted to transport multiple rats and itemize them. Category:Mobs